Fairy Tail Fragments
by Erisse
Summary: Unfinished stories/ideas/oneshots that gather dust in my virtual realm. I don't know how to continue, help me? Chapter 1 - Madhouse - Teens forced to live with each other plays the Pocky Game! NatsuxLucy. GrayxJuvia. JellalxErza. GajeelxLevy. LokexAries.


**Chapter 1 Madhouse**

**A group of 5 boys and 5 girls are set up to live with each other during summer vacation. Their own parents are responsible for this madness. The families planned this to strengthen the ties of their allied businesses…which is through marriage! NatsuxLucy. GrayxJuvia. JellalxErza. GajeelxLevy. LokexAries. **

Everything was planned by their families even before they were born. They all met one another since they were toddlers. They are not childhood friends. They did not grow up together. They just met occasionally, when their parents throw parties and stuff. They are acquainted but they do not really know each other beyond appearances.

The last time they all met they were only about twelve years old.

Now that they are aged from 17-19, the long term plan of their parents are put into action. The families want to be blood related so they arranged their children to be married with one another. They still gave them the choice to pick their mate out of 5 possible candidates. After all they are not like some other parents who force their children to marry a certain person without their child's decision in mind. (Or so they think that way)

They sent their children off to a mansion on the countryside to live together for the whole summer vacation.

**Pocky Game**

They were bored. They can't get out of the house because it was raining like hell outside. They were all gathered on the living room.

"Let's play the Pocky game!" Loke announced

"What's that?" Lucy asked

"It will be fun!" Loke smirked. He stood up and went to the kitchen to get some Pocky boxes.

He went back to the living room and showed the snack to them.

They all gave Loke questioning looks.

"Choose a partner." Loke said

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted instantaneously.

Gray groaned. He was not in the mood to argue, so he just let it go.

"Luuuucy!" Natsu shouted and pointed at Lucy who was seated across from him

Lucy sighed.

"Erza." Jellal answered calmly

Erza blushed and fidgeted in her seat.

"Gajeel." Levy mumbled

Gajeel smirked.

"Alright. That leaves me with Arie." Loke smiled and handed a Pocky stick to each pair

It was a mistake to hand the Pocky stick to Natsu. He ate it within a second.

"Baka! Don't eat it! We're gonna use it for the game!" Loke scolded

"You should have said so earlier!" Natsu retorted

"Lucy please hold this." Loke handed the Pocky stick to Lucy this time

"What should we do with this?" Levy asked

"Watch this." Loke said and moved closer to Arie.

"Put one end of the stick in your mouth-" Loke held one end of the stick in his mouth for a couple of seconds then removed it.

Loke continued. "..and your partner puts the other end in their mouth." He held one end of the stick again and leaned closer to Arie, he motioned for her to copy what he was doing.

Arie obliged and they were now facing each other closer than ever before. Arie's cheeks displayed a tint of pink. Loke smirked enjoying the game very much.

Loke ate the stick bit by bit, and moved closer and closer to Arie's lips. Arie's eyes widened and she moved away from Loke. She blushed furiously.

Loke ate the remaining stick.

"W-What was that about?" Erza asked, her eyes wide

"That's how you play it! The first pair to pull away or drop the stick loses." Loke explained

"B-But when it gets too close we will end up k-k-kissing!" Levy stammered

"Thrill of the game! When all end up kissing, the last to break away from the kiss wins!" Loke cheered

"Whaaat?!" Gray, Gajeel, Levy and Lucy exclaimed

"Let's get started!" Juvia shrieked in delight

"Hmmm…" Natsu hummed, his face looks kind of confused

Erza and Jellal was frozen in their seats. They met each other's eyes then quickly looked away.

"That's a crazy game. I don't wanna play it." Lucy objected

"Chicken. Chicken." Natsu teased, flapping his arms imitating a chicken

"I am not!" Lucy shouted at him "Do you even understand the game Loke is suggesting?" Lucy questioned Natsu

"It's fun because I get to eat!" Natsu grinned

Lucy groaned. She guessed right. Natsu was so stupid.

"How about the winning pair gets to boss around the losing pairs for a day?" Loke convinced them

Gray thought of bossing Natsu around the whole day, making him cook, do the laundry, sweep the floors, commanding him to call him 'Master Gray'. *Evil grin

Natsu thought of humiliating Gray making him dance silly and recording it and uploading it on YouTube. *Evil grin

Lucy thought of a relaxing day. All the boys locked in their rooms. A peaceful day with just the girls. *Evil grin

"Let's do this!" the three persons wearing an evil grin shouted in unison

"B-but!" Erza and Levy protested

"Let's vote!" Loke suggested "Who wants to play?"

Six hands shot up in the air. Four remained down.

"We're playing! Let's start!" Loke shouted

They all stood up in the center of the living room. They faced their partners and they awkwardly get into position. Loke will be signalling with his fingers when to start nibbling the Pocky stick.

Loke raised his hand and formed a gun with his fingers. START!

All the pairs slowly nibbled the Pocky stick towards each other.

All? Not at all!

Natsu took a big bite of the stick as soon as they started. Lucy glared at him and wanted to shout obscenities at him if it was possible without dropping the damn Pocky stick. She knew it! Natsu did not know the point of the game. Their noses were already touching.

Gray concentrated in nibbling very slow, he was determined to win. He was not looking at Juvia the whole time. When he did look at his partner and met her eyes, Juvia's head turned red and she fainted. Gray was surprised but he caught her.

"Whaaaaa?! OY Juvia!" Gray exclaimed, he can't believe they were the first pair to lose!

Gray dragged her and placed her on the couch. "Gah! What happened to you?!" Gray shook her shoulders

"I-I'm sorry Gray-sama! Juvia could not contain her excitement!" Juvia's eyes were replaced with pink hearts

Gray sulked. His dream of making a slave out of Natsu was shattered.

Gajeel and Levy was still in the same position when Loke signalled. Neither of them nibbled the stick. They were looking into each other's eyes. Gajeel was looking intently at Levy like he was persuading her to start nibbling, but Levy's eyes showed too much nervousness. Levy gasped a little when she can't take the pressure anymore. The Pocky stick dropped to the floor.

Gajeel smirked at her and whispered, "Scared kitty".

Levy pouted, looked away, and she sat down beside Juvia. Gajeel went back to his seat.

Jellal and Erza's noses were now touching. One more nibble and their lips will meet. Erza's face was the same color as her hair. Jellal was politely waiting for Erza to continue. Erza was thinking, "_My face feels very hot. I'm burning!_ _ASDFGHJKL!_"

Erza pulled away and touched her burning cheeks. She looked at Jellal who was eyeing her and he gave her a small smile. She turned around and walked like a robot to her previous seat. Jellal watched her with humor in his eyes then he turned to sit as well.

Loke and Arie's lips are touching since Gajeel and Levy lost. They were not moving. Their lips are just pushed to each other. Loke did not want to take advantage of Arie or anyone of his housemates even if this game was his idea. He just wanted them to have fun. Arie's lips are just so soft he was very happy he thought of this game. He did not crave for more like usually does, because he felt content. _Weird_. Loke thought.

Arie was blushing furiously. Her heart was beating fast. This was her first kiss! The others did not know it! She kept it to herself. Oh she's hearing songs about kisses in her mind. She was quite curious why Loke was not moving. He was a playboy after all. She was scared before the game started that Loke might kiss her torridly.

_Yokatta…Loke was not that bad. _Arie thought.

"Loke, Arie don't pull away! Beat that flame head!" Gray cheered

"Natsu kissing a girl! I never thought I'd see this day!" Gajeel barked

Natsu and Lucy was kissing even before Gray and Juvia was out! Lucy was furious from the start. Her anger just heightened looking at his face that was displaying boredom now. "_What the frack is wrong with this idiot!? Why is he making that bored face! Gah this is very insulting!" _Lucy raged in her mind.

She averted her eyes from Natsu to calm herself. When she looked back at him. There was a glint of playfulness in his eyes. A mischievous look. Next thing she knew she whimpered in surprise and pain. Natsu bit her lower lip! Hard. She tasted blood. She was staring at him and saw his face change from playful to concerned. Then she felt his tongue licked her lip! She felt a shiver down her spine and her legs had gone weak in an instant. She grabbed his shoulders and held on. Her mind was blank.

"Oy, oy Natsu, Lucy you can stop now! You already won!" Loke called to them "You can continue that in your bedroom!" Loke teased

Lucy heard Loke and pulled away from Natsu. Natsu had a worried look on his face then he motioned his hand to touch her lips but Lucy slapped his face first.

"OW! I'm sorry Lucy…I didn't mean to-" Natsu started to apologize

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted at him and moved towards the stairs

"I'm sorry I bit your lip Lucy! I was just getting bored standing there…and-" Natsu started to apologize again

"What you bit her?!" the boys exclaimed

"Getting bored?!" the girls exclaimed

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NATSU! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!" Lucy screamed. She was very mad. She ran to her room.


End file.
